


In Winter's Cold

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Homecoming, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Draco returns home late on a winter’s night to the waiting arms of his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music: In Winter’s Cold by Brittin Lane, These Arms of Mine by Otis Redding

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32867292064/in/album-72157681856640296/)

In winter’s cold  
Grey eyes search empty windows for light  
Snowfall hides warm welcomes  
Cold stone protects his treasures

In winter’s cold  
Whiskey eyes search empty woods for light  
Snowfall hides missing pieces  
Cold stone guards her treasures

In winter’s cold  
Sleepy eyes watch the heavy door for movement  
Sweet dreams call to little minds  
Fuzzy blanket protect his treasures

In winter’s cold  
Downy heads watch the heavy curtains for movement  
Sweet dreams wrap around little ones  
Fuzzy blankets guard her treasures

In winter’s cold  
Silent feet move through the cold hall  
Cold hands wrap around warm bodies  
Gentle kisses for his treasures

In winter’s cold  
Silent feet move through the empty hall  
Cold hands touch silken tresses  
Gentle kisses for her treasure

In winter's cold  
Father’s arms carry little ones to bed  
Strong arms lift sweet weight with ease  
Safe passage for his treasures

In winter's cold  
Mother’s hands tuck little ones in bed  
Strong hands touch sweet brows with care  
Safe passage for her treasures

In winter’s cold  
Gentle fingers brush through frizzy locks  
Soft kisses explore cold lips  
Warm welcomes from his treasure

In winter's cold  
Gentle fingers tangle in bright tresses  
Soft kisses flow along bristled jaw  
Warm welcomes for her treasure

In winter’s cold  
Soft fabric slides from silky skin  
Frantic hands skim along full breasts  
Seductive caresses for his treasure

In winter’s cold  
Soft fabric drops from heated skin  
Frantic hands glide down smooth abs  
Seductive caresses for her treasure

In winter’s cold  
Cool sheets twist beneath damp skin  
Slim fingers search for velvet heat  
Heated strokes for his treasure

In winter’s cold  
Cool sheets tear beneath damp hands  
Slim fingers close around velvet steel  
Heated strokes for her treasure

In winter’s cold  
Ragged breaths escape slack lips  
Sweat slick bodies roll together  
Deep brushes for his treasure

In winter’s cold  
Ragged breaths slide past tight lips  
Sweat slick bodies collide together  
Deep brushes from her treasure

In winter’s cold  
Sweet moans rise in the air  
Soft touches still quaking skin  
Blissful quiet for his treasure

In winter’s cold  
Sweet moans settle in the sheets  
Soft touches flutter on quaking skin  
Blissful quiet for her treasure

In winter’s cold  
Grey eyes drift close  
Snowfall welcomes sweet dreams  
Strong arms protect his treasures

In winter’s cold  
Whiskey eyes drift close  
Snowfall blankets stone castles  
Steady hands guard her treasures


End file.
